Shingeki no Freedom: Attack on Primids
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: We were always warranted a reminder of the animals we were. Stuck inside a cage like sheltered pigs, and when the cage breaks, we all run towards false freedom.


_Several hundred years ago, _they _came. Their origins unclear, and their purpose even less. Mindless killing machines they were, driving humanity to the brink of extinction._

_Primids, they were called. Giants that towered over us cowering humans. Our efforts to the rid the world of these beasts were futile; they have claimed this world as theirs, even to this day._

_However, during the rampage of the Primids, three walls were created, walls intended to keep us encaged and protected. Those Walls are known as Wall Palutena, Wall Zelda, and Wall Rosalina, with Wall Palutena being the outermost wall and Wall Rosalina the innermost._

_Humanity has lived peacefully in these walls for a century, but could it be really considered "peace"? Being stuck behind these walls, being enslaved as the Primids continue their tyrannical reign over us? No, this is not peace. Humanity has become content with being kept in a small place, asking no questions as long as the big bad monsters stay in their place, when it is really _us _being kept in our place. Everyone believed that tranquility would stay as long as the Walls did._

_Until that day._

_At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew: home was a pen; humanity, cattle. _

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Year 845, Smashganshina District, Wall Palutena –<strong>_

Raging flames. Screams from men, women, and children.

"It is by God's will that these walls have been erected! He is protecting us, despite our volatile sins! One must believe in the Lord's grace, and show no fear!"

The blood humans spills to the ground. The colossal-sized Primid disappears as quickly as it appeared.

"Repent, sinners! Repent in the name of the Lord, or thou shall be cast to the depths of hell!"

Soldiers fly on their 3DMG, attacking hopelessly as the majority of humanity retreats to Wall Zelda.

Wall Palutena has been breached by a Primid never seen before. Mankind has received a grim reminder: they lived in fear of the Primids.

The peace the humans falsely believed they had regained has been forcefully taken away from them again as they ran for their lives. The world was crumbling upon them, shock, fear, and realization of the horrible situation slowly setting in.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. _Two young children's feet hit the ground as high speed, running past the bitter destruction of their homeland and towards what they hoped they could still call a home. Another child, a friend of the previous two, ran in the opposite direction, towards help.

Though, help would be futile in this case.

The Primids waded into the town, their grotesque faces looking down upon their prey. They picked at the humans, grabbing them one by one without discrimination. Others watched as the saw their loved ones become food, hearing the sounds of bones crunching and screams fading away before stopping altogether.

Humanity was not prepared for the onslaught.

The Walls they have trusted for so long has failed them.

_Humanity was not prepared._

The two children ran to their home. Correction: _the home they once loved._ The blue-haired child stared in horror, the home he had been born in utterly destroyed. Their mother was beneath the rubble, returning a hazy gaze. His mind played tricks on him. It deceived him. He looked at the blonde girl that stood beside him. The shock on her face was real; the fear she expressed was genuine. His mind played no tricks.

Reality slapped him. There was no denying it any longer.

"Mother!" he called. He ran towards her, the girl following along. "Mother!" They ran to the rubble, trying their hardest to lift and push the remains of the house off their mother. The boy screamed at his sister to use all of her strength. Their hope will not dissipate into the wind like the rest of humanity's. Their mother will live. They will all –

A shadow overlooked the broken family. A sense of dread washed over the trio.

The Primid headed towards them. A disgusting smile was glued to its face. A _smile_. Even amidst the hell and chaos, this Primid smiled as it kept its eyes locked onto the helpless prey.

The mother protested her children's futile efforts to save her. It was too late for her. The children thought otherwise. They continue their rescue mission, unaware of the events that were to inevitably to take place next. They fought against the fatigue, the feelings of their limbs going numb, all to save the one precious to them.

"Kids! What are you doing here? Get to the evacuation site now!"

The soldier grabbed the children, slinging the boy over his shoulder and grabbing the girl's hand. The boy pleaded and begged for the soldier to release him, his blue eyes focused on the Primid that now stood over their mother. The girl looked back out of frightening curiosity at the horror before her.

The mother shed the last of her tears of the Primid violently dug through the rubble and grabbed her, bringing her into the air. She could hear the faint protests from her son and the soft crying of her daughter.

The Primid opened its mouth. Her final thoughts ran through her head.

"_Ike…Samus…know that I love you, and that I wish to be with you…"_

The boy's eyes widened as his mother disappeared into the Primid's mouth. Blood flowed in the air as though they were petals of a wilting flower, dyeing the sky red. His screams echoed through the air as he and his sister were moved far away from their former home and to the cruel clutches of safety. Their friend saw the two siblings, but dared not to speak to them.

He may not have seen it, but he knew of the horror they've just experienced.

And he may not be aware of it, but he was the reason they continue to live their days.

People fought to head to the calling safety of the boats. Soldiers denied them. Humanity was disgraced, scared, and attempting to give one final fight. They did not expect another new breed of Primid to appear, covered in plated armor.

They did not expect their attacks to have no effect on it.

They did not expect the Primid to crash through the remains of Wall Palutena, effectively ending their fight that they were already losing.

Mankind watched in horror as this armored Primid disappeared like the last. They watched their home lie in ruin, headed to Wall Zelda.

The reminder of how peace can be so short-lived was grim. They were reminded of how, behind these walls, they were nothing more than cattle, living in eternal fear of the Primids.

_Humanity will never be the same again._

* * *

><p><strong>In case you were wondering, Ike and Samus obviously represent Eren and Mikasa, and Lucas is representing Armin. I wanted to do something like this for a long time, and, well, here it is. Yeah, I really love AoT (that Chapter 65 tho), as you can see.<strong>


End file.
